Meet Me on the Mountaintop
by JacobB'sImprintee
Summary: What if Edward NEVER came back? I mean NEVER EVER. Would Bella go on and choose to live a life with Jacob? Or would she live a whole different life entirely? HaHa! Who could resist Jacob Black?
1. The Call

**This is my first fanfic on here. So please go easy on me!**

**The story starts off during New Moon: Chapter 18: The Funeral: Page 411**

* * *

**Meet Me on the Mountaintop**

**Chapter 1: The Call**

_Keeping his eyes on mine, Jacob began to bend his face toward me. And I was still absolutely undecided._

He bent downward and pressed his lips to mine. It was just a little one, but it felt nice. It was the nicest kiss I have ever felt. I have ever had. Even better than the ones I'm used to. Now I know how much I really do love Jacob Black. I just never realized it before. I'm in love with him as well.

I was sitting there with my eyes still closed, cuddled up next to him like a dork. I should say something. I need to say something.

"Bella," I heard Jacob whisper.

_Come on eyes, open, _I thought to myself. _Why won't you open?_

"Bella," Jacob repeated.

"I love you," I murmured aloud.

"Huh?"

This time I forced my eyes to open. "I love you," I repeated to him.

He sat there motionless, relief washing over his face. I knew right there that he would never forget this moment.

"I don't want you to leave," I whispered to him, breathing hard. "I want you stay with me, and never leave my side ever again. I don't want you to protect anyone else. I don't want you to be with anyone else. I want you with me and only me. I know that sounds selfish. But that's just how I feel about you. I know I said that I'd never feel that way to myself. And I'm wrong. I say I'm wrong. When you kissed me, it was… it was," I paused, trying to catch my breath.

Jacob grabbed a hold of me, hugged me real hard, and started rubbing my back. "Shh," he whispered in me ear, his hot breath traveling down my neck. "Shh. It's okay. You don't have to say anything. Just breathe. Take your time. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here." He stopped rubbing my back, let go of me, and kissed me once more. This time with more force. I opened my mouth to accept his lips, allowing his tongue to brush against mine.

The shrill sound of the phone ringing made us both jump. We were breathing so heavily that neither of us bothered to get up to get it. I tried to move, but I couldn't. Jacob got up, helped me up, and answered the phone for me.

"Hello, Swan residence," he answered in a friendly voice.

I couldn't catch what the caller was saying. I was too busy watching Jake's facial expression change from overly friendly to a wild beast within a second. Then he looked depressed.

"Here, it's for you," he sighed, handing me the phone. "It's Dr. Cullen."

My eyes popped open. I hastily grabbed the phone, scratching myself at the process. "Carlisle," I shrieked into the phone.

"Bella," replied a beautiful velvet voice.

"Edward," I whispered, coming to realization. I was vaguely aware of Jacob backing away from me, trying to control his temper. "What do you want?"

"I was just making sure you were still alive," he answered.

He was calling to check up on me? How pathetic. I mean, who the heck does he think he is? He vowed to stay as far away from me as possible._ It'll be as if I never existed, _he said to me in the woods. Now all of a sudden he decides to contact me just because I made a stupid, yet successful attempt in hearing his voice by cliff-diving. Seriously. What the heck is up with that? I couldn't take it any longer. Without thinking logically or rationally, I started to blurt out my true feelings. Feelings I thought I would never feel when it came to him. I was hurt, angry, and down right pissed off at him for what he'd done to me. The words started to pour out of my mouth nonstop.

"MAKING SURE?" I screamed into the phone. "You were just 'making sure' I was alive, huh? Is that it? Is that what you said?" I gave him no room to answer. "If you think you can call just to make sure I'm alive then you are mistaken. I was perfectly alive with you in my life until you just up and left on me. And if you think you're just gonna come back here and beg for my forgiveness you can forget it. 'Cause I will NEVER EVER get back together with you. Understand? I am perfectly fine-as you can tell-without you. And I choose NOT to be with you. Goodbye, Edward. It's over." I was about to hang up when I thought of something else to say. But instead, Edward took that pause as his cue to respond.

"You know you could just be saying that," was his response. It wasn't a question. He just automatically assumed I was saying all that, when really it _is _true. Every single word. I was even more pissed off than before.

"You calling me a liar, Bloodsucker?" I asked.

"I'm just stating that the reason you're saying all that is simply because you don't want me to worry anymore. That's all."

I let the rage take over inside my body. "I have you know I am way better off without you. Not to mention happier." I planned on slamming the phone down. Then I remembered what I was going to say to him before he so rudely interrupted. "Oh, and by the way. I've found someone who gives me space, keeps me safe, and makes me sane. Not to mention someone to take your place. Okay I admit I didn't really find him. He was sort of given to me. I'm his forever, Baby. Bye." I paused. Then: "Oh and another thing, he's a werewolf. Goodbye, Bloodsucker. See you. Oh no. I guess I won't be seeing you. Simply because, you're not ever going to come back. And I'm okay with that." I slammed the phone down before he had time to say anything else. I knew he wouldn't take what I said to kindly and frankly, I don't care. I belong with Jake now. And nothing or nobody is going to stop that.

I was so pissed off at Edward and at myself that I totally forgot about Jacob standing not five feet away. I looked up at him cautiously. I tried to read his facial expression. There was a lot of expressions spreading all across his big body. Anger, hurt, sorrow, concern, love. I focused on the last two. The only ones I could handle. "Sorry about that," I spoke up. "He can get pretty protective sometimes."

He nodded. "Don't apologize," he responded. "It's not your fault."

"It's just- he has no right to call me. No right. He left me to protect me, but then he has the audacity to call just to make sure I didn't commit suicide because he isn't here." I realized my voice has been getting higher and higher with each symbol. I tried to control my breathing. "Well, he is so full of it. I mean- he has no idea how happy I really am now that he's gone." I slowly became to notice that fact. About being happy without him. I fully understand my reasoning with Edward. He called when I was the most happiest. When all I could think of was Jacob. My best friend helped me come head-on with it, too. If it wasn't for Jake, I don't know what I would have done.

Jacob was beginning to calm down now. He was no longer shaking- no longer fighting for some control of his big muscled body. As a matter of fact his body seemed to be getting bigger and bigger with each passing second. Only then did I become aware that he was leaning towards me with his arms stretched out in front of him, his hands almost cupping my cheeks. Almost.

I closed the small gap between us and embraced him. My arms were struggling to wrap fully around his back.

"You might wanna let go now," he whispered in my ear. "Alice will be back anytime now." He tried to let me go, but I wasn't having any of that. He chuckled and pried me away from him. A whole two feet.

I was surprised by how distant he got now. But I was even more surprised when he remembered to call Alice by her name and not bloodsucker or leech.

"You remembered her name," I stated, shocked.

"Don't get used to it."

"You sure about that?"

"I'm always sure. Just like I was sure you're in love with me."

"How were so sure about that-my being in love you?"

"'Cause I know you?"

"That's not a reason. You don't know everything."

"I know enough. I know that you love the Cullen's. I know that Alice is your best friend, aside from me. And I know that telling Edward goodbye was really hard for you to do. Tell me something. If I wasn't standing right here, if he hadn't called and I hadn't answered the phone, would you still be thinking of him. Or were you serious when you said he has no right to make sure you're happy?"

What a loaded question. Did he not just here what I just said all of-what five minutes ago? If he thinks that I'm doubting him than he is really is stupid and crazy. That's the thing about being in love. It makes you do stupid and crazy things.

"Are you flippin' kidding me right now?" I responded. "Did you not me here just now. You obviously have no idea how much I love you." _Calm down, Bella,_ I told myself. _This is your best friend you're talking to, not your ex-boyfriend. _I calmed myself. "Telling Edward goodbye wasn't as hard as I thought it would be."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I love you, Jacob. I'm in love with you. I probably would still be thinking about _him_ if he hadn't called. However, he did call, and you answered. What's done is done. And I'm actually pretty glad he did call. I'm glad it's you I'm in love with and not some stranger. And I know _he_'s glad, too."

"I love you, too. I'm in love with you, too. Nothing is going to change that. Not even an imprint will." He smiled my smile.

Imprint? What's that? One of those freaky wolf things he's always talking about? He never mentioned that word before. I'll have to ask him about that later, but not right now. Right now I want to bask at the sight of the marvelous man standing right in front of me.

* * *

**Please leave a review. Thank you!**


	2. Changes

Finally. Chapter 2 is here. Sorry to keep you guys waiting. I don't know if I'm finished or not. Let me know.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Changes**

I heard a throat clear from behind me. I turned around to see Alice waiting impatiently at the back door with a scowl on her face. "I assume you'll want me to leave, too," Alice whispered. If she could have cried she would be pouring out a river by now.

I walked toward her and wrapped my arms around her, yet trying not to smear her in Jacob's scent. "I still want you here. I need to talk to you about something before you go," I responded, dropping my arms and stepping back a step or two. "I want to give you a proper goodbye." I turned to Jacob. "Jacob, you should leave, go to the funeral. The guys would be expecting you. You don't want to miss the ceremony." I started crying. I don't know how long I'll be able to hold it all in without him by my side. I need him now more than ever after what I just said to Edward. I gave Jacob one last squeeze with all my might.

"Ok," he whispered into my hair. "I'll be back as soon as I can. That is of course you don't have any company besides Charlie." I didn't have to look at his face to know he was glaring at Alice. He let go of me and began to walk away. But not before he called over his shoulder, "Later, leech." I smiled inside, although I couldn't fathom why.

"Don't let the flees scratch you on your way out the dog door," Alice muttered as a response, knowing full well that Jacob could hear her. I giggled a bit at that. Alice turned to me with a smirk on her lips. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about, Bella?"

I headed into the living room and sat down on the couch. I didn't hear her footsteps, so I wondered if she followed me in. Naturally she was one step ahead of me.

I began with an apology. "I'm so sorry, Alice. I didn't know you overheard my conversation." She opened her mouth as if she was about to speak, but I stopped her in record time. "No, Alice. Let me get this off my chest, ok?" She nodded her head. "I just want to let you know that what I said to Edward isn't necessarily your fault. I know deep down that you wanted to say goodbye to me. You didn't want to leave, but you also couldn't let your brother down. I know that now. I love you like a sister, Alice. I always will. Just like I know I'll always love Emmett as a brother, and Carlisle and everyone else as family. I really don't want you to leave." My voice was getting weaker with each passing word, but I continued with new vigor. "But I know that you have to leave eventually. You need your family and they need you. They're probably out looking for you right now." I laughed as a mental picture of Esme hanging up "Missing" fliers with tears in her eyes. "You should get back. Sooner rather than later. I'll be just fine without you. I'm strong. And besides Jacob and Charlie will always be there for me. Even if I don't know it. Even if I tell them to stay away, they'll be here by my side. Simply because they're too stubborn to let anything bad happen to me," I finished off strong. "Goodbye, Alice." Then I added: "For now anyway."

She smiled at that. The next thing I knew I'm being crushed by icy arms. "Goodbye, Bella, my sweet little sister." She let go of me. "I love you, too. We all do." She stood up and offered me her hand. I didn't hesitate to take it. She ushered me out the front door and to the waiting black Mercedes.

She hugged me one last time, and whispered in my ear. "Make sure to check under your floorboards." She leaned away. "You never know what you'll find there." And with that she got in her car and drove into the dusk.

Floorboards? What did she mean by "check under your floorboards?" I guess I'll have to find out. But that could wait. For now, I went inside and started to clean up the house. It didn't take long to straighten, considering the fact that there really wasn't much to clean. So, I decided to go ahead and "check under" my floorboards. I found a hammer and some nails so I could open and put them back.

It took about a half hour to get them opened, but once I did I smiled at my strength. Then I lifted the floorboard. What I saw underneath set my whole body cold.

There were pictures of _him_ in my floors. That wasn't all. The CD he composed for me was there. The plane tickets his "parents" gave me as a gift for me to go see my mom in Florida, with him accompanying me. It was all coming back to me now. As if I'm seeing it on instant replay.

I see myself opening my presents. It's a stereo for my truck. Next gift. It's from Alice and-wince-Edward. I cut my finger jerking the tape too hard. I look up to see Jasper coming right at me. Then I'm pushed away and into the table behind me. Blood oozes out of my system. Then it's all a blur.

I blink my eyes rapidly to snap out of my funk. I feel tears on my face I hadn't realized were there. I'm sad, but I feel something else. Anger. I recognize something fierce deep down inside me. i cannot believe it took me this long to see it.

The anger is pointing at Edward. Thinking his name makes me want to spit and burn my brain. I wanted to rid him out of my life forever. I wanted to cleanse myself. My soul, my brain, my bloodstream, my life. What I really want is to start my journey in this small town all over again. But I can't. But I can do something right.

Jacob. His sweet, beautiful face came to my mind. I seen his brown, smoldering, and intelligent eyes staring back at my chocolate brown eyes. His luscious lips turned up in a smile, showing off his pearly white teeth. His chopped black hair began to grow into a half pony-tail. The ends of his hair touched his shoulders. The rest of his body fell into place. He was wearing blue jeans and a red T-shirt that bulged against his abs and muscles.

It's such a shame that he was covering his wired muscles. If I was him, I would never wear a shirt ever again. He has such a rockin' sexy body to be covered by something so insignificant. I'm surprised I never noticed before that one day with the bikes.

_"Did you know you're sort of beautiful?"_

_Once the words slipped out, I worried that he might take my impulsive observation the wrong way._

_But Jacob just rolled his eyes. "You hit your head pretty hard, didn't you?_

_"I'm serious."_

_"Well then, thanks. Sort of."_

_I grinned. "You're sort of welcome." _

That was the best day of my life, I decided. I wished I could go back to that day.

Downstairs, I heard the phone ring. I threw the gifts on my bed and raced down the stairs to get the phone.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey, it's me," Jacob replied in his husky voice.

"Jake," I said in a giggly voice. "Hey. I miss you."

"I miss you, too. Did your friends leave?" I heard anxiety in his voice.

"Yeah, she's gone. Can you come over?" I realized that I sounded desperate to have him near me. "Do you think you could come over after Charlie comes home and falls asleep?"

"I don't know." He sounded as disappointed as I felt. "I could try, but Billy and the Pack really need me right now."

I tried to hide my disappointed. "Okay. I have an errand to run real quick, anyway."

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"I know you will, or else." I put on my best threatening tone.

Jacob just chuckled. "See you soon, Bells."

"Bye, Jakey. Love you." Then I hung up before he could respond.

I decided to start dinner. We had ingredients for spaghetti. So I put water in a pot and set it to boil.

A half hour later, I heard Charlie's cruiser pull into the driveway. I just now drained the spaghetti.

"Bells, I'm home," I heard Charlie say. I could hear him put his gun pelt away.

"In here," I yelled back. I started serving the spaghetti.

"Smells good," he replied.

"Spaghetti."

Charlie came into the kitchen. He looked haggard and I swear I saw tears in his eyes. "I'm going to eat and go straight to sleep. Okay?"

"Okay." Then I hugged him real hard. At first, he was hesitant, but he eventually put his arms around my back.

We ate in a comfortable silence. And just like he promised, Charlie went to bed as soon as he finished his plate.

"Goodnight, Kiddo," he said.

"Goodnight, Dad," I replied, getting up to wash the dishes. "Oh hey, Dad?" I went into the living room where Charlie was standing with one foot on the first step of the stairs. "Is it okay for Jacob to stay the night? I don't think I can be by myself right now."

Charlie just stared at me. "Sure. Just as long as he sleeps on the couch."

I laughed. "Okay, Dad. Thank you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Then he walked up the stairs. I vaguely heard his door open and shut.

I remembered the floorboards I still haven't put back in. So I quickly took care of that, trying hard not to look at my bed. Afterwards, I packed up the Cullens's gift and hid them behind my books. Jacob will never look there. When I finished with that I went downstairs to call my Jacob. Where did that come from? My Jacob? I love it. Next, I'll be calling him my boyfriend. Can't wait.

"Black residence, Billy speaking," Billy answered on the second ring.

"Hey, Billy, it's me, Bella," I replied.

"Hey, Bella. What can I do for you?"

"First, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about Harry."

"Thank you, Bella. It means a lot."

"I also wanted to ask if it was okay for Jacob to stay over here. With me."

It was silence on the other end.

"I already asked Charlie and he said it was okay, as long as Jake sleeps on the couch." I laughed at my dad's persistence.

I heard Billy laugh with me. Good. I'm making progress.

"If it's okay with Charlie then it's okay with me."

I instantly started jumping up and down. "Thank you. Thank you so much. See you soon. Bye."

"Bye, Bella." He chuckled and hung up.

I was so excited to see Jacob again, I could hardly think straight. _Calm down, Bells._ First things first: make up the couch. Then change for bed.

Fifteen minutes later, I was sitting on couch falling asleep, when I heard the doorbell ring. I lazily and slowly got up to answer the door. Jacob stared back at me in a brown T-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"Jake," I shouted while jumping into his awaiting arms.

"Hey, Bells," he replied, spinning me around on the porch.

He put me down. "I missed you, Jake." I was blushing like crazy.

His smile reached his ears. I could see red come to surface on his russet colored skin. "You just saw me a few hours ago."

"I miss you even if you're right in front of me."

He chuckled. "I missed you, too." He reached down to kiss me right on the mouth. "So, how are you going to invite me him, or are we going to stand here like idiots all night."

"Sorry. Come in, please." We both stepped into the foyer. I shut the door while Jacob made himself at home on the couch. "I see you're actually fully dressed for a change," I half-laughed.

"And you're not," he stated. I looked at him confused. He pointed to my outfit. I looked down and saw that I was wearing a white tank top and sweats. Not to mention I wasn't wearing a bra.

"Oh. I forgot." I shrugged it off. "You can take your shoes off." He took off his shoes and socks and set them by the door. "Socks, too? I could get used to this."

He smirked. "I could get used to _you _walking around half-naked." He picked me up and swirled me around. He kissed me long and hard. I felt his tongue brush against my lips and I opened them to accept his tongue on mine. We both gasped for air. Then Jacob did something I'd never thought he would do. He threw me on the couch. I bounced up from the springs. I briefly saw Jacob with a smile on his face before he jumped on me. "Tickle fight," he declared.

"Don't you dare," I yelled.

"Too late." I felt his long fingers on my stomach. I started to burst out laughing.

"Stop it, stop it."

Jacob was relentless. He wouldn't let up. "Say mercy."

"Never." He tickled me faster.

"Say mercy." I couldn't see his face, I was laughing so hard. I just knew he had a smile on his face a mile wide. "Come on, Bells. It's just going to get worse. You want me to stop, don't you?"

"Okay, okay. I give. Mercy." He immediately stopped tickling me. I sat up. "Monster." I was kidding of course. Jacob would never hurt me.

Jacob wasn't smiling. "Sorry." He got off me and headed for the door.

"Wait, Jacob!" I followed him. "Where do you think you're going?" I was confused. "I thought you were staying the night."

"You still want me to stay the night?" He looked conflicted. As if he couldn't believe me.

"Of course, I do, Jacob," I replied. "Where is this coming from? I was kidding. You're not a monster. Maybe a tickle monster, but you won't hurt anybody." I hugged him to show how much I meant it. I gazed into his brown eyes and whispered, "I love you."

His eyes melted into mine. "I love you, too."

I leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. He moved his head just in time for me to kiss his lips. I sighed.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding," he said, leading me back to the couch.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry for freaking out when you were just trying to have some fun," I replied sincerely.

"It's just-" he stopped midsentence. He took a deep breath. He sat down on the couch.

"You never got to be a kid," I finished for him. "You may look like a grown man, but you're really just a giant kid inside." I sat down next to him and curled up to his right side. "You gave up a lot to take care of Billy. You are giving up all your school time and free time to protect me and your tribe." Tears started welling up in my eyes. "I admire you, Jacob. I admire you for all that you have done for your family. I know they appreciate it." I took a deep breath. "Thank you for taking care of me and for being here when I need you. Thanks for putting up with me even though I may be a disaster waiting to happen sometimes. Thanks for everything." I kissed him on his cheek. I travelled my lips down to his neck and kissed his beating pulse under his skin. Jacob began to shake. "Am I making you nervous?"

Jake took a deep breath. His hands were clenched in fists. "A little."

I laughed. "Relax." I kissed him on the neck again. I travelled lower to his right shoulder. I pushed his shirt sleeve up to reveal his tattoo.

His tattoo is sexy. All of the Quileutes in the wolf pack had one just like it. Two wolves were facing back to back howling. At least that's what it looked like to me.

I briefly kissed the tattoo. "I love your tattoo, Jacob. It's sexy. Like you." I tried to muster a seductive tone.

"Thank you," he replied with a big, fat grin. "You're sexy, too." He leaned down to kiss me on the lips.

"No I'm not." Why would he say I'm sexy? It makes no sense.

"Yes, you are. And don't say different. You're the most beautiful girl I know." He was blushing and so was I.

"You haven't been anywhere to see any girls. Just school."

"That's enough. You're all I'll ever want." He kissed me all over my face. He kissed both my cheeks, my chin, my forehead, even my ears, until he finally kissed my mouth. "I love you, Isabella Marie Swan."

"I love you, Jacob Ephraim Black."

We went back to kissing. Pretty soon, we were making out. I never made out before. Edward always stopped me before it could go anywhere. His loss.

Jacob layed me down on the couch, so he was now on top of me.

* * *

Hope it was worth the wait, though I doubt it. Review please. Thanks.


	3. Caught

***Sigh* Sorry, it's been so long. Here you go. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Caught**

Jacob was getting me all hot with just his kisses. We've been making out for a long time now; though, I'm not quite sure on how long. I can feel Jacob moving his fingers all over my face, while I have my hands in his short, shiny black hair. Our tongues fight for dominance, but it's clear he's winning the war. Jacob moved his right hand off of my left cheek and slithered down my neck and onto my collar bone. He stroked my pulse point, before venturing down further. He wrapped his hand around my boob and squeezed really light. Then, he squeezed me again. He goes for a third squeeze when we heard a throat being cleared loudly.

I was so engrossed in Jacob and his kisses and touches that I didn't hear the footsteps coming down the stairs. Apparently, neither did Jacob. I thought Werewolves were supposed to have super sonic hearing. What good is it when you don't use it?

Quickly, as if being burned, Jacob and I separated and turned our heads to the throat-clearer, our breaths gasping for air, and our hearts beating a mile a minute. Well, mine is anyway. Charlie is staring right at me, his brown eyes staring into mine so harsh, it feels as if my insides will burst into flames.

"Dad," I tried to say, but end up barely wheezing it out. "Why are you up?"

He smirked. "Well, I was, until I heard my eighteen-year-old daughter laughing like a hyena. Then she stopped and started back up again. I thought it was odd, so naturally I came down to check on you, when I realized you were supposed be upstairs with your friend sleeping downstairs on the couch. And instead I find you two lip-locking. Care to explain?"

I gaped at him. Since when is Charlie so open about witnessing the kind of stuff Jake and I were just doing? Charlie, who took every chance he could get to avoid emotions? My dad, Charlie, the Chief of Police? Then again, when have I changed? I always avoided PDA like it was the plague. And now I'm embracing it? Granted, I was making out with my best friend in the privacy of my own living room. But, still. Playing tonsil hop on the beaten, old sofa was very new to me. My first time.

"Well?" Charlie asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I glance at Jacob and use my eyes to convey a message to him.

"Charlie?" Jacob started.

"Yes, boy," Charlie said tensely.

Jacob took a deep breath and began his tale. "Bella and I..." He looks down and turns to me for a second before returning his eyes to my dad. "I love your daughter."

There. It's out in the open. My best friend has told my father how much he cares for me. Charlie looks like he's going to choke.

"Dad? You okay?"

"Sir?"

Charlie starts sputtering and shifted his eyes to me. "What?"

I decided to take over the reigns. "Look, Dad. It's been a really long day; a long, heart-wrenching day."

He continued to stare at me; Jacob joined in.

"Dad, why don't you just go on back upstairs? Okay."

Slowly, Charlie nods his head and turns to head back upstairs, albeit reluctantly.

"Goodnight, Dad. I love you," I told him.

"'Night, Chief," Jacob said.

"Yeah," Charlie replied. Then he disappeared from our sight.

Jacob and I sat on the couch for five minutes without a word. It was Jacob who broke the silence.

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"Why didn't I tell him what?"

"I told him I loved you, but you didn't tell him how you feel about me." Jacob sounded let down. Frankly, so did I.

"I don't know," I replied. "I guess I just didn't want to get into it."

"Okay." And with that, Jacob pulled into his arms and kissed me on top of my head. "Goodnight, my girlfriend." I felt his smile.

I smiled into his neck. "Goodnight, my boyfriend."

Then, after getting situated on the couch, me on the inside with him barely on the thing, we went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it. I'm not really sure about this one. I apologize for any mistakes. Let me know what you think. Reviews are inspiration. **


End file.
